SONIC PRESCHOOL
by DARKDOOMMASTERFIRE
Summary: SONIC PRESCHOOL is a prequel to the most addictive online story, SONIC HIGH SCHOOL. This story features features Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and more in crazy preschool drama, passionate romances, and crazy cliff-hanger endings you know and love from SONIC HIGH SCHOOL. The characters in this story are all 18 years old, because formal schooling starts late for hedgehogs.
1. The First Day of School

SONIC PRESCHOOL

CHAPTER 1:

Sonic awoke and looked at his clock that was on his bedside table next to his bed. "6:59" said the clock. Sonic shrieked a mighty hedgehog roar.

"Oh no I'm late for preschool!" said Sonic. "I have to go to school now!" said Sonic. Sonic is fast so he ran to his dresser to put on clothes which he put on even faster. Sonic was running late so he ran downstairs at Sonic Speed because he is fast. Sonic ran past Sonic's mom into the kitchen, where Sonic's mom was making breakfest.

"No time four breakfast! said Sonic" said Sonic, as he ran quick out the door. "You will regret this" mumbled Sonic's mom, but Sonic could not hear her because he already ran out the door so Sonic was outside now.

Sonic ran fast to the bus stop, because Sonic is fast and likes running. Sonic got on the bus just when it was about to leave. The bus driver looked mean at Sonic but Sonic didn't care about her because she was ugly and fat like the girl who ate the gum and turned blue too.

Sonic sat down next to this orange weeaboo looking kid who had two tails. "Hi I am Sonic" said Sonic to the kid Sonic sat next to on the bus after Sonic got on the bus. "Hi I am Tails" Tails said at Sonic.

Sonic and Tails said nothing after that for a while but not for the whole bus ride just part of it until Tails thought of something to say to Sonic, which was "Sonic I have a cool collection of broken electronics. I fix them for fun" Said Tails. Sonic said "I collect rings when I run fast" to Tails in response. Tails nodded and smiled at Sonic like a friend but they weren't friends yet they just met a few minutes ago so they couldn't be friends yet. Sonic said to Tails "I run so fast nobody can run faster than me" and Tails listened. Tails said "I'm fast myslef but probably not as fast as you Sonic" and Sonic knew Tails could not be faster than him because he was Sonic and no one ever beats Sonic in The Race, because he is fast.

The bus got to the school then so Sonic and Tails and all the other kids got off the bus and went into the school so they could learn. Sonic and Tails played blocks together for a bit but then they got bored so they stopped. Tails and Sonic began to quiz each other on the alpha bet which was more fun for Tails than for Sonic because Sonic always got stuck around the N and M because they're too similar and he never knew which one was first or what came next but Tails always could do the whole alpha bet because he is smart.

"What are you nerd fags doing?" said an unfamiliar voice. This kid was bigger than Sonic and Tails seperately but not as big as both Sonic and Tails combined. He was red and had spiky fists for punching.

"We are playing alpha bet. Wanna play?" said Sonic at this unintroduced character. "No." said the kid and he left to go sit with some dark looking kid who looked like Sonic but he wasn't Sonic because Sonic was still playing alpa bet with Tails.

"Alright class, play time is over" said the teacher, Miss Lesson, who isn't married yet, which is why she is Miss Lesson not Mrs. Lesson, because she is still single for now. There was a collective sigh from the class as they gathered around Miss Lesson for learning.

"We are going to start a journal program" said Miss Lesson at her students. "You will get a journal from this stack (she showed them a stack of empty journals she had) and you will write down your thoughts in them. On Journal Day, I will pick one of your journals and I will read a random entry to the class" said Miss Lesson.

Sonic was excited because he was ready to write in his journal. Sonic is fast so he ran to get a journal first and since he is the fastest at running Sonic got there first and he got to pick the best one, the blue one that is Sonic colored. This beutiful journal was born to be written in by Sonic, and he loved it immediately. Sonic was excited to go home and write in his journal and for tomorrow when he got to hear somebody's journal entry. Maybe it'll be his?


	2. The Second Chapter

CHAPTER 2:

After class ended that day, Sonic and Tails and the rest of their class went on the bus to go home. Tails and Sonic sat next to each other as they were becoming Friend Pals. The red kid with the spiky fists and his dark companion sat behind them.

"It's those weenies who play alpa bet" said the red kid. "Yeah" said the other one. "Who are you dorks?" said the red one. Sonic said "I am Sonic" and Tails said "I am Tails, but don't let our names tell you who we are" so that the meanies knew that Sonic and Tails were people too. "Knuckles is my name" said the red one, whose name was Knuckles, because his fists had spikes on them. Knuckles said to Sonic and Tails "cross me and you will regret it". The other kid who looked like Sonic but darker colored mumbled "My name is Shadow." Then he was silent because he wasn't really paying attention to the introductions he was thinking about his future in crime.

Then the bus got to the bus stop near Sonic's house so Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow all left the bus in that order. They went home, but not to the same house because they were all in different families so they did not live together.

Sonic went home and said to Sonic's mom "I'm home, Sonic's mom!". Sonic ran up to his room and sat in his bed and opened his new journal from school and began to write his first entry. Sonic went to bed and and woke up the next morning nice and early. Sonic was not late but he got dressed fast anyway because that is what Sonic does. Sonic ran downstairs and said "Good morning" to Sonic's mom, who was building a breakfast for Sonic. "Eat up honey" said Sonic's mom to Sonic's mom's son, who was Sonic. Sonic ate his breakfast because he was early so Sonic had enough time to eat before school. Sonic finished eating then he took his Morning Piss with his (12 inch) penis and Sonic then ran outside so he could go to school.

Sonic got to the bus stop first, because not only is he fast but Sonic is also not late today, he woke up early. Tails came, then Knuckles showed up after him. Sonic and Tails got on the bus, and Sonic and Tails got looked at by the mean bus driver. Sonic ignored her because he wanted to go get a seat with Tails. Tails probably didn't care either because he's cool, but not as cool as Sonic of course. Behind them, Knuckles sat alone. Some random bee tried to sit with Knuckles, who growled at the bee kid who got surprised so he sat somewhere else with a person who didn't growl.

The bus got to the school, and again Sonic and Tails got off to go to school. This time, Knuckles was right behind them. Miss Lesson said "Class, it is Journal Day. Go ahead and pass in your journals so I can see what you wrote already." Sonic is the fastest so he ran up to Miss Lesson's desk and put his Sonic Journal on her desk first because he is the speedy one. The other kids piled their journals on Miss Lesson's desk too. Miss Lesson took out a random Journal. This Journal was yellow and very much not Sonic's journal, which made Sonic a sad hedgehog.

This Journal was the bee kid from before, Charmy Bee. Miss Lesson read to the class "To my Diary: I like school. I think I made a friend or two. I like them. I like honey, too. 3, Charmy Bee". The class clapped, Charmy smiled. Miss Lesson said "very nice Charmy." Only Sonic wasn't pleased because he knew that Charmy Bee was a stupid gay and nobody cared about him. He wanted his read. "Next time, Sonic" said Tails to Sonic, who could read Sonic's emotions and problems like a book because he is smart. Sonic felt better.


	3. The New Girl

CHAPTER 3:

One day at school when Sonic and Tails were playing alpa bet with Knuckles, who was warming up to them, when Miss Lesson said to the class "Class, welcome our new student, Amy." Sonic looked over and his heart was swept from his chest. This girl, Amy, was a pink hedgehog who made Sonic swoon. She just looked at the floor while the class said "Welcome Amy". Rouge, the only other girl, beckoned to Amy and Amy sat with her. The began to talk. Sonic was gonna say to Tails "I like her" but Tails said it first to Sonic: "You like her Sonic" said Tails, who always predicted Sonic and was right like the mind reader. Sonic nodded.

"Ok class, it's Journal Day again!" said Miss Lesson and Sonic, as usual ran fast to turn his in first, which he did. When he turned around, he winked at Amy, who wasn't looking. Sonic sat back down.

"Rouge come here" said Knuckles who was there too and Rouge and Amy sat with Knuckles and Tails and Sonic. Tails said "Amy this is Sonic, Knuckles, and I'm Tails" to Amy so she knew her new pals. She nodded, looking at each one but fixating on Sonic, who started breathing harder.

This time, Miss Lesson chose a journal that was blue and had rings glued on it. Sonic knew it was his journal because he glued his ring collection to the cover, just like sonic's journal. Miss Lesson opened it to a random page and it was the worst possible page but she read it anyway. Miss Lesson said "Dear Journal, I talked to Sonic's mom today about a problem. I keep wetting the bed. I don't know why it's happening I just pee before bed but I guess I can't hold it when I'm asleep and I always wake up in a pile of pee. I even wore a diaper last night even though I'm not a baby but I peed so much the pee went through it and still soaked my bed. I hope Sonic's mom can help me. Love, Sonic".

"Oh no stop reading!" said Sonic who was really embarrassed and sad but more embarrassed so he ran out of the room fast. Meanwhile, the whole class laughed at Sonic's journal. A pool of anger built in sonic like a combination of sulfuric acid and lava mixing together which made sonic mad. It was like the Devil pooping and sonic screamed aloud to the class. "I hate all of you!" said sonic screamingly.

Tails, who was laughing at Sonic too, was upset from this. "Sonic I am your friend" said Tails to Sonic to get Sonic to calm down. Tails said to Sonic, "It's ok everyone has a problem like that yours is just the one we heard today. Tails knew this because tails is smart, smarter than sonic, even though sonic is still smart but not as smart as tails." said Tails to Sonic, who was calming down like when after the volcano erupts and the lava is just dripping and the ash settles.

Tails was the only one who accepted Sonic, though. Sonic looked at Amy and Rouge, who were giggling all happy like they had done their first sex , and he wondered what it was about. He did a cool Sonic Slide over to them and said "Hey ladies", and Sonic did a cooler dance for Amy. Amy was not impressed, and she said to Sonic, "You are a bed-wetter, EWW!" Sonic screamed and cried to the devil to take his soul, because he was mad and nobody else was available. If Amy did not want Sonic, who would Sonic date? His only friend was Tails but Tails is a boy and Sonic isn't a faggy gay like Charmy Bee so he needs a girl friend to be his GirlFriend.


	4. Professor Eggman's Class

CHAPTER 4:

The next day at school Sonic and Tails were sitting playing Alpha Bet but they didn't see Amy or Rouge which was not normal "I wonder what is going on" said sonic to tails questioningly. "They must be in a new class" said tails. Tails knew this because he is smart, and sonic is not as smart as tails but still smart. "Good idea" said sonic. "Let's go look at the class schedule on the wall". Sonic looked at the schedule on the wall and saw that there was a new class taught by professor eggman and amy and rouge were in the class. They were the only ones in the class, which probably made them special.

"Wow" said sonic. "I bet this class is good because amy and rouge are in it". Sonic saw the class was in room 69 so he walked to room 69 and sat down in the seat. Nobody else was there. "Where is everyone thought sonic" thought sonic. Tails followed Sonic to room 69 and on his way he saw a note on the door that Sonic missed because Sonic was going to fast to look at everything he ran by.

"Field trip today" said the sign, which was writtened hastily with red crayon. "They are on a field trip Sonic" said Tails to Sonic because Tails was also there in room 69 with Sonic. "I wonder where the field trip is" said Sonic to Tails, who used the mind prowers he had to locate the field where Professor Eggman and his class were on a trip. Suddenly a cage fell out of the sky and on to sonic and tails where they were trapped under the cage.

"Ha ha ha" said a voice Sonic did not recognize and Tails probably did not know it either even though Tails is smart.

"Welcome to the house of evil, death, and doom" said the voice. "Why here you're?" said sonic to this foe, who was there in the room with them. He was shaped like an egg but he was a man not an egg even though he looked more like an egg with a cool mustache that was not as cool as sonic but still cool enough.

"You may not know it sonic, but I am here to do an angry sex to amy and tails" said the man. "Just kidding, I am not a gay. I want amy only" said the voice. Sonic said to his mind that he was angry because he was angry. "Amy is mine!" said sonic angrily, like a nest of bees had caught on fire and then stung him while also setting him on fire.

Amy did not like the idea of her being some man's property, as Amy is a strong, independent woman who don't need no man. Sonic knew this because he had followed her tumblr blog for years and had seen all of her cool posts. He went on it every day and wrote about it in his journal which he did not want Miss Lesson to see because then he would be embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as he was when everyone knew about his bed wetting problem. But at this time Amy was wrong. She needed help getting freed from her cage which was in the closet on the other side of the room, but so did Sonic and Tails and Rouge who was also there in the cage with Amy. What would they do? Everyone was trapped in cages and could not escape because they were in cages that were locked and Sonic, Tails, Rouge and Amy did not have the key.

Just when Eggman thought he won, Knuckles and Shadow noticed their friends were gone from class.

Shadow said to Knuckles, "Knuckles, where are Amy and Rouge and those gays who play Alpha bet all the time" and Knuckles shrugged because he did not know where they went. "Lets look for them" Knuckles said respondingly.

Shadow said "I have a roofy so Miss Lesson doesn't know we're skipping class" to Knuckles, who said "Give it to her" even though Knuckles did not know what a roofy was but if it helped him find Rouge it was worth it. Shadow took his juice box and but his roofy in it and he said to Miss Lesson all innocent "Miss Lesson I can't finish my juice box. Will you drink some for me?" and she said to Shadow "Of course, sweetie". She drank the juice and started to look strange. "Now that Miss Lesson is drunk, we can escape and she won't know" said Shadow to Knuckles.

Shadow and Knuckles were walking out of the room when Miss Lesson said "Where do you think you're goING?!" Miss Lesson huffed and puffed big like when the three little pigs all had there first sex. Shadow and Knuckles turned around but Miss Lesson was screaming at that faggot Charmy Bee who was playing blocks by himself like a gay who can't find a boyfriend so he wanks himself to completion every night. Miss Lesson kicked the unsuspecting Charmy Bee and he went flying through the air and he hit the wall like a bug hits the car during Road Trip. Charmy Bee did not fall because he was plastered to the wall. He looked dead.

"Oh good she wasn't talking about us" said Knuckles, who was glad he wasn't flattened on the wall like that gay ass Charmy Bee. Shadow said "Let's go. I haven't seen enough bloodshed yet today, and I haven't dealt any myself." said Shadow all edgy and darkly like the goth he really is.

Shadow and Knuckles went to the room 69 where Eggman was yelling at Sonic and Tails and Amy and Rouge. Eggman screamed "I will have Amy and Rouge at the same time and we will do the Angry Sex because I hate them both but I love Angry Sex" said Eggman but nobody was listening because Sonic, Tails, Amy and Rouge saw Knuckles and Shadow come into the room 69 where Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Tails were in cages and Eggman was still yelling about Angry Sex.

Shadow said "Let me take care of this" and that's when Eggman noticed that Shadow was there, but Eggman did not see Knuckles because Knuckles was behind Shadow and Eggman's eyesight is not that good anymore even when he wears his glasses. Shadow ran up to Eggman, going fast but not as fast as Sonic but still pretty fast because Shadow is also fast but he's not as fast as Sonic because Sonic always wins The Race.

Shadow pulled out a knife from Shadow's pocket, where Shadow stores Shadow's weapons. Shadow got to Eggman and he stabbed Eggman in the heart but then Eggman popped like a balloon, because Eggman was a balloon. A loudspeaker said "I will be back, Sonic and friends!" said the Real Eggman, who Tails saw flying away in his EggMobile because Eggman was never really there. Sonic's brain hurt then because he wondered how eggman could do the angry sex to amy and rouge if he was a balloon. Tails did not wonder this because Tails is smarter than sonic.

"Now I will do the angry sex to amy" thought sonic and he did a sexy dance move. This time it was very cool and sexy so amy got a nerection and sonic saw and he got a nerection also. Sonic then took his balls out and they did the angry sex right there just like the airplane that flew into the empire state building and made a woman fall down the elevator shaft. Wow this is good, thought sonic who felt like a rocket was taking off inside of him but the kind of rocket that nasa uses, not the kind that you set off in your backyard.

But Sonic and Amy and Tails and Rouge were still in the cage so Knuckles took his turn to be Hero. Knuckles remembered seeing metal when Charmy Bee the gay got rekt by Miss Lesson. Knuckles ran back to Miss Lesson's Class, where Miss Lesson was crying in a corner, and the kids were playing like normal. Charmy Bee's corpse was still smeered on the wall but he is a gay so he can't actually die, so Knuckles went over there and got the keys from Charmy Bee's remains, which were still alive. It was clear Eggman had but the keys in Charmy Bee's ass and the fag liked it that's why he told no one.

Knuckles ran back to room 69 and unlocked the cages that held Sonic and Tails and Rouge and Amy, but where did Shadow go? Knuckles did a dance and tried to hug Rouge but she said "back off" so Knuckles did not get the Angry Sex like Sonic and Amy. Tails of course noticed and knew what Knuckles was up to, but he did not want to help Knuckles woo Rouge because Tails does not like Knuckles that much. Just then Miss Lesson walked in the room and looked them in a nice way, which is not normal since they had given her a Roofy. "Guess what kids" she said. "Preschool is over. It is now time for middle school".

"Wow" said sonic. "I can't believe it".

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
